Bitter Sweet
by DarkDoll02
Summary: When Jasper can't protect Alice and she ends up dying Jasper is heartbroken. How do you go on if the one you love leaves you?


**Bitter Sweet**

**A/N **_This is going to be a one shot. I've only done one before so I don't know how it'll turn out. It may turn out okay, it may not. I don't own Alice, Jasper or Edward Obviously. Enjoy! In Jasper's P.O.V_

_Panic_

It was the only emotion I could feel as I held the limp body of my sweet in my arms. It had been my entire fault that this had happened in the first place and now...Alice might be...gone. She should be here right now bouncing around and pleading with our family to play dress-up but because of my stupidity, she's laying in my arms in pain. Her tiny face was scrunched up as if she was in an extreme amount of pain but she didn't utter a sound, or move, or open those beautiful topaz eyes of hers. She just lay there, taking raspy breathes every minute or so.

I layed her down on top of our bed and tucked the blanket around her tiny form. I brushed a stray strand of hair from her face and held her in my arms desperately. I squeezed her body to mine as sobs racked my frame and shook us both; she didn't respond to my shaking like she normally would, just the same, laying there motionless. All that seemed to be passing through my brain right now was the memories, more specifically the moment I met her. I hang onto every detail of that day like a life line now; it was the first time I smiled.

_Flashback_

_The rain was pouring down in heavy sheets, pelting against every solid thing in its path. I expected nothing short of terrible weather though, this WAS Philadelphia and it had some mighty weird weather. I needed some place to dry up, I didn't REALLY need it but I think it'd look a little weird for a human to be out walking in this terrible weather. I looked around me in search of a place to just duck into for a bit and the only thing that caught my eye, a small, run down dinner with the name Pappy's printed neatly on a sign outside. This was as good as any place I guess; I opened the glass door and a bell above the door alerted the dinner people to my arrival. That's when I spotted her, or rather she spotted me._

_A small pixie like girl hopped down off a bar stool; it must have been a two foot jump for her tiny height but of course she managed just fine...she was a vampire like myself. I could feel a strange emotion that I'd never experienced before radiating off her in waves as she glided to me. Her form was petite and her short black hair matched. Her teeth were a pearly white color and the lights were glistening off her smile. She looked so fragile when she stood next to me; I was at least 2 feet taller than her but she seemed...happy. _

"_You've kept me waiting a long time." She smiled even bigger. I didn't know how to respond to her statement so I responded the only gentleman way I knew how. I dipped my head like my Papa had showed me and smiled slightly back "I'm sorry ma'mn." Her emotions skyrocketed and she let out a shrill musical laugh. It wasn't a frightening laugh like Maria had; it was a glorious sound...like a newborn crying for the first time. She held out her tiny pale hand to me and waited for a second. I don't know what compelled me to trust this girl but for some reason my subconscious knew something I didn't and I slipped my ravaged hand into her soft one. In that one touch I could feel so much. My skin was a tingly fire of wonderful emotions; happiness, joy, relief, excided...and that emotion I could now place, love. She loved me before she even knew me and I loved her back just as much. Every good emotion imaginable was radiating from this tiny girl and I didn't even know her name. She smiled up at me and led me towards the doors of the dinner and I couldn't help but smile back at her because for the first time life had reason. Her hand fit so perfectly into mine it was unbelievable and we trusted each other so fast...but one thing told me this was right. For the first time in almost a century...I felt hope._

_End of Flashback_

I held her as close as I could and let the silent tears escape my body as I leaned over my darling sent from heaven to change me. She had done her job that's for sure, but if there was a God he couldn't take her from us. He knew how much we needed that laugh and that smile and...Everything about my pixie we needed. It was hard imagining what my life would be like if she didn't exist. I would probably be still with Maria now and I'd never of met my family, or done the things I've done or met Alice.

"Please...please, you can't leave me...I need you." I choked out between sobs. Her still body was shutting down on her and all I could do was watch as she was dying. I threw my fist at the wall in frustration and called out desperately to whatever God there was up there to spare her...I couldn't live without her. But no matter how much I cried she didn't move. I yanked her from her position and cuddled her into my chest and rocked back and forth. I didn't even notice Edward until he spoke to me.

"She says she loves you..." He murmured softly. I looked up and glared at him; I would give anything to hear her now...just once more. Hear that sweet musical sound in her voice and hear how my name rolled gently and lovingly off her tongue. I hadn't cherished that time I'd had, we needed more time. All the things we never got to do...I never got to even say goodbye to her. I held her tighter yet in my arms and planted kisses all over her face and head "I love you too darling, I won't be far behind you...wait for me love." I whispered quietly. I felt her tiny hand squeeze mine ever so slightly and I knew she could hear me "Don't be scared, I love you." I sobbed to her. Her breathe faltered a little bit before she went completely limp in my arms "Her thoughts are gone..." Edward whispered agonised. I held her lifeless body to my chest and cuddled her head into the crook of my neck "I'm coming with you." I yelled before kissing her forehead and jumping off my bed and out the window. I'm coming with you...

_So myes that was my second one shot ever! Terrible in my opinion but I'll get better with time. I just love Jasper and Alice stories and when one of them dies I cry so I figured it'd be different to write one like this. It was fun to write but sad too...so ya thanks for reading and maybe review if you like_


End file.
